Of Broken Hearts and Broken Curses
by Purplicouspolkadot
Summary: "Well, I love you. Do you love me back?" he asked softly. "I-I can't. Everyone I get involved with leaves me." "You didn't answer the question, Sunshine." "Yes I did, and don't call me Sunshine" Main Pairing: Caleo (mention's Percabeth) NOTE: This is just the PJO characters at Hogwarts. (More info inside) This is a birthday oneshot for Halimedadaughteroftheseas (Cover art by Viria)


**A/N Hi guys! So, this is kind of a birthday present for Halimendadaughteroftheseas. I would call it a birthday request, but it really isn't a request. I asked her to give me a request, but she just told me to write a oneshot about what reminded me of her, to "challenge" me, as she put it. Thanks a lot :P but anyways, i couldn't think of anything. But, I guess PJO and the Harry Potter series reminds me of her, cuz she's obsessed with them. Well, I guess I am too, but whatever. So, I made a PJO and Harry Potter crossover. Kinda. It's the PJO characters at hogwarts. the only character from Harry Potter mentioned in this is Madam Pomfrey, the nurse. But anyways, yesterday morning I still had absolutely no idea of what I was gonna do. So I asked Halimeda what her OTP was. It's Caleo, by the way. So... ya. I still didn't hae any ideas and deleted like, 6 drafts. So, usually i write in the Humor/parody genre, but i decided to switch it up a bit. I guess this is kinda Angst-y. I actually don't know what genre this would be. By the way, Calypso is at Hogwarts and is in her fourth year. She's in Hufflepuff. Umm... No Voldemort, but Percy defeated Kronos, who was basically Voldemort. This fic doesn't really mention the other characters, but they're there. I also made Calypso younger than Percy because I felt like it. Sorry if its kinda crappy, but I wrote this all in one afternoon, so... I also don't own anything. Wow. I think thats my longest A/N ever. Okay, onto the story!**

 _Of Broken Hearts and Broken Curses_

Calypso Atlas was a smart girl. Not Ravenclaw smart (she was in Hufflepuff), but still smart. She was also pretty nice if you got to know her. But, sadly, no one wanted to get to know her. Heck, no one even wanted to go near her, let alone talk to her. Why? Because Calypso's father, General Atlas, was part of Kronos's army. Kronos, if you didn't know, was an evil wizard bent on 'purging the wizarding world' of muggleborns and halfbloods. Which was pretty stupid, since less than 20% of the wizarding community was pureblooded (and even most of those 'purebloods' had at least a little bit of muggle blood in them, even if they didn't know it). If you haven't guessed already, General Atlas was Kronos's general and right hand man. Of course, Kronos had long been defeated by none other than Percy Jackson, a Gryffindor fifth year (so he was a year older than Calypso), and her father had been thrown in Azkaban. Her father was part of the reason why Calypso was so hated. Of course, the students at Hogwarts didn't judge you based solely on your parentage (although it seemed to be extremely influential in how they treated you). No, they hated Calypso for multiple reasons.

She didn't really like her father, and her father had never really been fond of her, but they had never hated each other. One day, about half a year after her father had been thrown in Azkaban, her friends were talking about him and insulting him. She was uncomfortable with insulting her father (he was her dad after all), so she quietly asked her 'loyal Hufflepuff friends' if they would stop talking about him. They had accused her of being in league with him, and they promptly shut her out from their lives. Calypso would have been okay with that, but they went around and told everyone that they should stay away from her. If her father had just been a lower ranking officer, or if she actually hated him with a passion, thing probably would have been different. Her 'friends' would have probably just comforted her about how horrible her father was. But, this is General Atlas we're talking about.

She was also hated for previously having a crush on (and briefly dating) Percy Jackson. Sure, he had many admirers, but none of them were daughters of his enemy's closest advisor. Now, he was dating a Ravenclaw prefect named Annabeth Chase. Now, they were known as 'Percabeth', as the other students had dubbed them. So, Calypso was also hated for delaying Percabeth.

She had also had many crushes, but all of them already had a girlfriend, and she was accused of trying to steal him away. Her heart had been broken so many times that she had lost count. It was like she was cursed or something.

Now, these probably seem like pretty shallow reasons for hating somebody, but I never said most of the students weren't prideful and hated admitting that they were wrong. Calypso was also really shy, but the students interpreted her shyness as thinking that she was better than anyone else. It also didn't help that a new threat had risen, and that threat just so happened to be Calypso's grandmother, Gaea. So this year, Calypso was feeling particularly lonely, and spent most of her free time either in the library or in her dorm room sketching.

One particular day, she was in the library drawing a picture of a hummingbird when a second year in Ravenclaw sat down at the same table as her. Calypso had looked up, surprised that someone would want to sit near her. She opened her mouth to ask the girl why she wasn't ignoring her, but before she could say anything, a slytherin girl walked up to the Revenclaw and pulled her away, sneaking glances at Calypso. Normally Calypso was used to this, but it hurt more since she had been hexed two times in the hallway already, and she hadn't slept a bit during the night. She was so sick of being treated like she had some sort of contagious disease. In her anger, she accidentally snapped her only quill in half. Sighing, she reached into her bag for her wand when she remembered that she had left it under her pillow. Calypso stood up and grabbed her bag as she made her way to the door. She walked down the hallway and turned a corner when she crashed into someone who was sprinting down the hall. She crashed to the ground and banged her head on the wall. Stars exploded in her vision. "Ow…" she groaned. Dizzily, she stood up and came face to face with the person who crashed into her. Through her blurry vision, she saw someone who looked a lot like Leo Valdez, the most annoying prankster in the whole school. None of his pranks were ever directed at her, but she sometimes found herself being accidentally pranked when he thought she was someone else. Her head was throbbing and she was seeing double. "Why are there so many of you? You look pretty, though." she giggled woozily. Leo looked at her worriedly.

"You okay, Sunshine?" he asked, ignoring the pretty part.

"Mmmhmm. I like it when you call me Sunshine," she said dreamliy. "I feel funny…" As she trailed off, her knees buckled and the ground rushed up to meet her. She felt a burst of pain, then everything faded into blackness.

~~oOo~~

When Calypso woke up, the first thing she registered was the brightness. Then, the pain. Everywhere hurt, her back, her arms, and especially her head. She groaned in pain, and Madam Pomfrey rushed over to her side.

"Are you feeling better, dear?" she asked, concerned.

"I don't know. It just hurts." Calypso answered softly. "What happened?"

"You fell and hit your head on the wall. Apparently you bumped into Mr. Valdez." the nurse gestured to a figure Calypso hadn't noticed before. She stared at the figure, who looked absolutely miserable. A cry of pain sounded from across the room, and Madam Pomfrey quickly hurried over. Calypso just kept staring at Leo.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, since he looked downright miserable. He laughed.

"Me? You, the one who broke their arm, got a concussion and has been unconscious for two whole day, are asking me if I'm alright,"

"I broke my arm?" Calypso frowned.

"Well, it was broken, but Madam Pomfrey fixed it for you," he clarified. Calypso still looked confused.

"Why did you stay? You hate me, just like everyone else in this school," she said bitterly. Leo looked surprised.

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because my father is General Atlas. Because I delayed Percabeth. Because I supposedly think I'm better than everyone else. Because I'm weird," she said matter a factly.

"I don't hate you," Leo said softly. "I-I kinda have a crush on you…" he trailed off, embarrassed. Calypso blinked.

"What. You. Leo Valdez. Have a crush on me? But there are so many other girls that are prettier, smarter, and better than me."

"Well, I love you. Do you love me back?" he asked softly.

"I-I can't. Everyone I get involved with leaves me."

"You didn't answer the question, Sunshine."

"Yes I did, and don't call me Sunshine"

"That's not what you said two days ago," he smirked. " _You look pretty, though. I like it when you call me Sunshine,_ " he mimicked her.

"I said that out loud?" Calypso asked, aghast.

"What, you don't think I'm pretty?"

"No, I do- I mean I don't but- ugh" She collapsed frustrated back on the bed. After a moment of silence, Leo said, "You still haven't answered the question yet. Do you love me back?"

"I-I don't know. Maybe?" Calypso had to admit, Leo was pretty cute. And he actually cared for her. She thought back to how many times the prankster had crossed her mind. "Wow. I guess I do love you. I've just been trying not to, since everytime that happens, my heart gets broken. It's almost like I'm cursed or something" she smiled wryly.

"I'd never break your heart, you know." Leo said after being silent for a moment. Calypso smiled, and she felt as though the curse had been lifted, because there was finally someone who loved her back.

"I know."

 **Yay. Sorry if that was really bad... Review? I guess. If you want to. I honestly don't really like this, since most of it was explaining how everyone hated Calypso. So, Sorry Halimeda. If you have any questions, you can review and I'll try to get back to you as fast as I can. Oh ya, I forgot to mention something. I GOT PERCY JACKSON'S GREEK HEROES! YAY! I haven't started reading it yet, which is kinda sad, since I got it 2 days ago. But I've been busy writing a certain oneshot *cough cough* My aunt and uncle are also visiting, it's their first time in Canada, and I barely have any time to read :'( I think that's all I have to say... If there was anything else I was gonna say, I can't remember it now. Okay. Bye. For now. Happy Birthday Halimeda!**

 **~ Purplicouspolkadot**


End file.
